Urinary incontinence, or the loss of bladder control, is a common and potentially embarrassing problem. Urinary incontinence is not just a medical problem; it can affect emotional, psychological and social life. Many people who have urinary incontinence are afraid to conduct normal daily activities. The common ways to deal with urinary incontinence include collecting systems, absorbent products, fixed-occlusion devices, and indwelling catheters.
Absorbent products (including shields, undergarments, protective underwear, briefs, diapers, adult diapers, and underpants) are the best known product types to manage incontinence. They are generally easy to acquire in pharmacies or supermarkets. The disadvantages with absorbent products are that they can be bulky, leak, have odors, and can cause skin breakdown.
Collecting systems typically consist of a sheath worn over the penis funneling the urine into a urine bag worn on the leg. These products come in a variety of materials and sizes for individual fit. The disadvantages of these products are that it is necessary to get measured to ensure proper fit and you need a health care professional to write a prescription for them.
Fixed-occlusion devices (for men) are strapped around the penis, softly pressing the urethra and stopping the flow of urine. This management solution is only suitable for light or moderate incontinence.
Indwelling catheters (also known as Foley catheters) are very often used in hospital settings or if the user is not able to handle any of the above solutions. The indwelling catheter is typically connected to a urine bag that can be worn on the leg or hang on the side of the bed. Indwelling catheters need to be changed on a regular basis by a health care professional. The disadvantage, however, is that it is very common to get urinary tract infections when using indwelling catheters.
Intermittent catheters are single use catheters that are inserted into the bladder to empty it, and once the bladder is empty they are removed and discarded. Intermittent catheters are primarily used for retention (inability to empty the bladder) but for some people can be used to reduce/avoid incontinence.